Curiosity
by Cinvxten
Summary: What happens when puberty bestows Alphonse the rights of seme? Are you ready for a oneshot, elricest, smutty, M rated fan fic that lets Al take the reins over his older brother? First ever Elricest, please review. :


They say curiosity killed the cat. I had to take that chance. Ever since we got back from the other side of the Gate, I've been curious about my brother. About his body. Not just on how he managed to come back to life, or what price I had to pay to do it, but also the way it looked, and what his soft hands would feel like on my body as we lay next to each other at night.

I've had these feelings for a while. You could say it's just because I was curious, but that excuse can only get you so far. No, what I had, deep in my heart, wasn't just the will to discover something new... it was love. I loved my brother. Is that wrong? Every sibling loves the other, anyway, my heart just decided to take it one step further.

It all started with that dreaded word; puberty. My brother, by some unknown means, was now four years younger then me, instead of just one. But even so, his body kept up with him. He first discovered his changing body when we crossed the Gate into this world for the last time. He was growing taller, genetics granting him what they did not me. Already, he was inching his way closer to surpassing his older brother, and I admit I was jealous. But it made him all the cuter.

One annoying quality of my brother was his need to be at my side constantly. And, although I loved his closeness, he never gave me space to do more... personal things. Since I couldn't hold a relationship with my brother, I did the next best thing, of course: Have sexual fantasies about him. I suppose it was this act that started everything, when curiosity was born.

Alphonse had been wanting to go shopping, and I was overly against it. We had a small arguement, nothing to get bent out of shape over, but, needless to say, Al left to go shopping by himself. Although, I was hurt about leaving my brother on ill terms, this was just the break I needed to relieve myself.

After I heard the door to our apartment shut, I went to the bathroom and closed the door, stripping my pants on the way. In hindsight, I probably should have locked that blasted bolt. I had just seated myself and begun to stroke my member, whispering Al's name softly to myslef as I went. As if in answer to my pleas, there Alphonse was, in the room with me. He had supposedly, in his anger, forgotten money to buy groceries with, and had to return to pick some up. Without thinking, he went through the bathroom door and caught me in the act of pleasing myself.

A million thoughts ran through my head. Some of the more perverted, I dashed away in an instant, fearing my brother could read my mind. I thought "Why is he just standing there?" "This is so awkward." "What could I possibly say to him?" "Did he hear me saying his name while I mastrabated?" "Does he even know what I'm doing?" All of these thoughts through my head, worrying me to no end, yet my brother had the most serene look on his face.

All he could do was comment on how small I was... length wise...

That night, I got out my ruler, the first pangs of curiosity setting in. I was 6.5 inches fully erect, a perfectly average size for a male of my age! So why was Alphonse so adamant on saying that I was small? Could it be that genetics had landed him another blessing that I did not recieve? Al wasn't one to joke on such matters, and his face was serious enough when he said it. Yes, he truly thought I was small. But then... what did that make him?

Curiosity kept me up all that night. What was it like? I had to know! I just had to. I wouldn't be able to sleep again with this thought striking my every nerve. But how could I find out? It wasn't as easy as one-two-three, far from it. I couldn't just ask him about it, and I don't think I'd be catching him the same way he caught me. But there had to be some way, any way at all.

I tried on many occasions to peek in through the bathroom door when he was showering. Fancy that, a 20 year old like me, playing the part of peeping tom on his 16 year old brother! What was the world coming to? Whatever it was, I didn't care. The fact of the matter was, I couldn't do it. I couldn't invade my brother's privacy like that. I had to do it some other way. And then it struck me.

A few months ago, Alphonse accidently tripped and pulled my pants down with him in public! I vowed I'd get revenge some day. I did this all in good humor, with no intention of ever doing anything. But desperate times call for desperate measures. It was Friday morning, it was early, Al was making breakfast, not expecting a thing... it was my time to strike.

As my brother crossed his way into the kitchen, I reached over and pulled down his pants, being sure to bring his boxers down with them, all the while screaming, "Revenge! Take that!" It was perfect. Al still thought it was just pay back, and didn't mind at all. In seconds he had his pants back up, laughing along with me. But my laugh was an empty one. In those few moments, I had seen everything I needed to.

It was beautiful. Long and thick, as if the gods themselves sculpted it perfectly, just for me. To my joy and despair, his member was as long flaccid as mine was erect, and just as thick, too. The image forever burned with firey passion in my mind. I thought for sure that I would be satisfied. But curiosity once again took refuge in my head.

What was it like aroused?

I couldn't take it anymore. All this sneaking and being quiet was too much for me. I wanted answers to my questions and I wanted them now! That very night, while my brother was taking a shower, I stripped myself of my clothes, and barged, head strong, into the bathroom. Alphonse, in a daze, cried out "Edwa-" but didn't finish. I pulled him from the shower, dripping wet and cold, and took a long look at his manhood. I saw it give a lustful twitch, and that really set me off.

With gentle fingers, I gingerly reached down and coressed my brother's member, massaging his balls with my warm hands. Alphonse never said a word, he just looked at me in silent disbelief. As he became aroused, I watched on baited breath as his dick grew longer and thicker, his gasps of pleasure leading me on. Once I was sure he was fully erect, I got out my ruler again. Ten inches. Ten long, beautiful inches of the purest flesh. I was at a loss for words.

So I didn't say anything. I took a moment to study Alphonse's body. I stood against him, and to my grief, the top of my head came to his chin. I felt inadequate compared to the god like structure of my brother. Puberty had been good to him. But I could not be bothered now. Now was a time of discovery. So, I merely bent down and positioned his manhood near my mouth. With a sly smile from us both, I opened my mouth as wide as I could and took him in. It was a tight fit, but there was nothing in the world that could give me more pleasure. With my tongue running up and down his length, I sucked and moaned at the wonderful touch.

I felt my brother tense above me, and I knew what was coming. I was curious, and I thought I could handle it. I continued my lathering of Al's member, until I felt the pre-cum trickle into my agape mouth. I looked up, my brother's face tight with a mixture of worry, excitement, confusion, and ecstasy.

He harshly grabbed my head, and groaned. My eyes grew wide with fright at the sudden and unwanted gesture. Alphonse began to rythmically pound into my mouth, his large member sinking deep into my throat. I felt like gagging, and tried to push away, but my little brother held me fast. So, he was stronger then me now, too. As his length moved back and forth uncontrollably, I could feel myself become light headed. His huge member was taking up the whole of my mouth and throat. I couldn't call for him to stop, I couldn't make a sound, I couldn't even breath. It was just so big!

My throat convulged with gagging, but I could do nothing, Alphonse overpowered me with his strong arms, keeping me still as he mercilessly unloaded into my mouth. He screamed my name as his seed filled me. The pressure was amazing, the milky white liquid unable to escape from my mouth, went down the only other possible route. I swallowed us much as I could, but soon, it was all being thrust down my throat by force alone. I was too tired and dizzy to swallow anymore, so I just let it all flood into me.

Finally, Al broke our contact, pulling his member up out of my throat and from my mouth with a satisfied sigh. I gagged a final time, throwing up into the near by sink. Half the vomit that came up was of my brother's semen.

"That was wonderful," Alphonse gasped, leaning his tall body against my hunched figure, his still erect length rubbing lovingly against my thigh. "I look forward to doing it again... only from the other end." He slipped his member suddenly into my entrance, enticing a scream of pain from my mouth. His unbelievably colassal length probed my insides as he slowly moved about within me. I shouted for him to stop, that it was too big, and that it was splitting me in two, but Al wasn't listening. I realized he was just as curious as I was.

At this point, I tried to get up, but my brother wasn't finished with his exploring. "Wait," he said calmly, pushing me back down easily with one hand. "You're so tight, it feels so good on my dick." He twisted himself inside me, again and again, moaning pleasurably with every turn. All I could do was scream with the pain. It just didn't fit! I stuggled under his powerful hand, but couldn't move. He had me pinned like a helpless child, and all I could do was squirm beneath him and let him have his way.

While his gargantuan phallus groped around inside me, Al reached down toward my bent over body and grasped my own manhood. As he thrusted and moved about, he pumped me along with him. The fusion of pain and pleasure from both of my brother's touches melted me, and my mind went blank. I shouted in anguish and with delight as my hot fluid stained the tile floor beneath us. But even after I was done, Al continued to beat into me, soaking up every moment that only he was enjoying.

I began to cry from the pain and the searing heat coming from the friction he created. The tears rolled down my face as the fire that was my brothers length as it lit my lower half up to impossible temperatures, and my voice became hoarse with screaming. At last, Alphonse acknowledged my pain. "Sorry," he said apologetically. With a little effort, Al wrenched himself from my entrance, letting out a long breath of delectation. "I'm sure it won't hurt as much when you get used to it," he assured, squeezing my bare torso in a hug.

I panted heavily into the sink, still trying to recover. Alphonse winked at me. "I love you brother," he mused, and stepped back into the shower, whistling a cheery tune. I realized with horror that I had become the uke! Me, the older brother, uke to the younger! See where my curiosity led me!

But when I thougth about it, I wasn't that angry. I actually enjoyed most of it, the parts that didn't hurt me. And Alphonse's new commanding attitude made him look all the sexier. We would just have to work on a few things for next time. I'm pretty sure I would get used to it, and enjoy it, too. My brother and I had discovered a great new relationship between us, and it couldn't be better.

If curiosity really did kill the cat, then I'm sure it died happily. I know I will!

I'm curious... what will tomorrow bring?


End file.
